It's Just A Compromise
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: The penguins have been called back by the North Wind team for a quick and short meeting. All they have to do is agree on each other's terms and be on their merry ways...but a little feud ensues when certain characters refuse to cooperate, and this just leads to a worse situation. *Note: May be inspired by the POM episode 'Break-sphere'.


**Yay! I made a movie one-shot! So...yeah. Has anyone watched All Hail King Julien? XD I'm starting to love KJ, Maurice and Mort more each day. I'm definitely bringing Clover over here, if only for a short little story...;) But not now. I still have to work out the details...**

* * *

**Favorite Scene (out of many) from Dreamworks Penguins of Madagascar movie:**

**Kowalski: Skipper, look! *scene shows NW's new plane* The North Wind's plane!**

**Skipper: Can you fly it, man?**

**Kowalski: *speaks in a serious tone* There's only _one_ way to find out...**

***Rico in background doing random things while Kowalski holds onto plane manual***

**Kowalski: No, I, uh, still can't read.**

***cue hysterical laughter; cue future rumors for laughing like a maniac by self, alone in a dark room with nobody in the house* To Be Continued below...**

* * *

"So," Kowalski grinned as he looked between Skipper and Classified, both of which were looking away from each other, "how about it, guys?"

"Impossible." Classified murmured under his breath as Skipper rolled his eyes and glared at Kowalski.

"Kowalski, you know how I feel about compromises."

"Skipper," Kowalski frowned, "I don't know how you feel about compromises."

Skipper ignored him and hopped onto the table between them and Classified. "And why, pray tell, do I have to agree to your conditions, if you won't even agree to mine?"

Classified placed both paws on the table Skipper was currently on and leaned toward the penguin with a frown on his face. "At least mine are reasonable terms. You, on the other hand-"

Skipper cut him off sharply, flippers crossed. "Keeping us out of the loop is not reasonable, especially if you think that I would permit my team to work with you whenever you need it."

"I have the right, since I not only outrank you-"

"You don't outrank me! I'm my own leader! I don't listen to anyone but me!"

The two were beak to nose, glowering at each other.

"Eva," the husky called sharply without moving his gaze, "why don't you tell this blubbering fool just how high up in ranks we are?"

"Uh," the Russian accented owl's eyes flickered uncertainly between the two leaders, "we are pretty far up, Classified."

"See?" Classified smirked victoriously and crossed his paws over his chest.

"But, so are they, considering they are an elite team. Which would make us equals."

"WHAT?!" Now it was the penguin leader's turn to smirk as Classified swung to face his intellect. "How is that possible?"

The snowy white owl raised a nonexistent brow. "I just explained?"

"No, I meant," his paws curled before him, "how?!"

Kowalski cleared his throat to get their attention. "Let me clarify." He offered with a flipper up, earning a glare from Classified.

"Go ahead, Kowalski." Skipper told his subordinate with a smug grin. "Tell our dear friend here just how we don't have to listen to him at all."

"Well..." Kowalski licked his beak nervously at the death glare from Classified and focused on the snow owl beside him instead. "In terms of what you said, you're wrong."*****

"What do you mean," Eva folded her wings in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the penguin, "_I'm wrong_?"

Kowalski shrugged. "It clearly means you're wrong. We're not only an elite team, but we're the best of the best. And we also don't listen to anyone but Skipper."

"We have Classified, his equivalent." Eva retorted, eyes still narrowed at him.

"And we have saved a few civilizations, without big names or expensive equipment. So there." Kowalski added and crossed his flippers, mirroring her expression.

"Are you calling us frauds?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Why-"

She was cut off by Skipper when the penguin waddled before Classified. "And so you can see, we don't have to listen to you."

"Fine." Classified slapped a paw before turning away in his chair. "Have it your way then. Good luck getting back to that circus of yours. We're miles off." He scoffed.

Skipper glared at the back of the chair the husky was in. "We'll be fine. We've done worse."

"I doubt you'll be able to get there without our help."

"We don't need your help."

They continued to argue as Kowalski sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well. This is going good." Eva merely huffed and looked away.

"Sheesh..." Short Fuse rolled his eyes and looked between the two. "We were just discussing on a joint partnership. How hard..." Short Fuse trailed off when he turned to his right to meet with a very curious looking Rico staring at him. "Hey!" The baby seal pushed him away with a flipper. "Haven't you heard of personal space?" Rico continued to stare at him, making the baby seal very self-conscious. "Uh..."

Nobody heard the burst of laughter as doors opened, letting in Corporal and Private. The latter was sitting on the bear's shoulder as they laughed about something, but stopped when they saw their teammates.

"Uh," Corporal looked around, "what's-"

Skipper spotted Private and hopped off, heading to the door the two had just used. "Come on, Private. We're going home."

"Is the treaty done, then?" Private asked hopefully though the looks of his brothers said otherwise.

"No." Kowalski snorted as he followed after the furious Skipper. "It was supposed to be a compromise, but _some_ animals were just too pushy."

"Rico!" Skipper called to the demolitions expert still staring creepily at the baby seal. "Come on!" Without moving his eyes from Short Fuse, Rico backed to his brothers slowly while moving his flippers in an '_I'm watching you_' motion.

"Oh, well," Private glanced away from the sad look on Corporal's face, "can't we work something out?"

"No." Came a chorus from everyone but Private and Corporal. The two glanced at each other again.

"But-"

Skipper shook his head and looked at Private with flippers on his hips. "No buts, Private. Now come on. We have to find a way back."

"Yeah," Classified scoffed with a grin, "good luck with that."

"We don't need luck."

The husky shook his head and walked to the front of the ship. "Come on, Corporal. Leave the pengwings alone to-"

"No." Corporal shook his head and stood his ground.

Classified frowned at him and was about to call his teammate out when Private spoke up.

"This is childish, guys. What are we fighting for anyways?"

"We can't work something out."

"They're too different from us." Short Fuse added, still not backing down from his stare down with Rico.

"But I thought that was the purpose of the compromise? To use each other's advantages and differences to help each other out."

Silence filled the room as the tension slowly died down.

Skipper sighed heavily before rubbing the back of his neck. "The boy...has a point."

"He always seems to..." Classified murmured under his breath before reluctantly sticking out a paw. "Truce then?" Flipper and paw shook quickly and Private smiled.

"That's better." Grumbles came from both leaders as Private turned to Kowalski and Eva, who wouldn't look at each other. The penguin cleared his throat and the two looked at him. Corporal waved his paws to them and they looked at each other.

Kowalski was the first to break the awkward air and he scratched his head nervously. "I'm, uh, sorry, Eva. For the accusations and the other stuff..."

The owl raised her head and gave him a nod. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too for belittling you."

"Uh, so-"

Let's just say this scene did not need a description, okay?

"I did not need to see that. Again." Short Fuse murmured under his breath as he shook his head. He was about to move when he spotted Rico before him. Well, beak puckered and leaning toward him, making the seal move back. "Uh, what are you doing?" Rico winked at him and reached for the seal. "Whoa! Hold it! We do not need to do that, man! I'm good with the high ones!" Rico shrugged nonchalantly and slapped the flipper the seal held up with a grin. "Phew...Close one."

Private looked around with a grin and gave his own high one to Corporal. "So, who wants crumpets? Corporal and I made some for tea."

"About time. I'm starving."

"Oh sure."

"Crumpets? Cool."

"Why not?"

Everyone started heading out the door, not noticing that Skipper had trailed back. The penguin quickly pulled Rico back as he wandered aimlessly with the group.

Skipper waited for the door to close before turning to Rico. "Did you get it?" Rico gave him a goofy grin and upchucked a set of keys, handing them over to Skipper. "Perfect." Skipper grinned and patted his brother on the head. "Remember, not a word to anyone about us _borrowing_ their keys and _visiting_ their base, okay, Rico?"

Rico nodded as he chewed on a flipper.

* * *

**Me: *tsking* Aw, Kowally doesn't know how to read? *pouts* How sad. NOT. *chuckles***

**Kowalski: You're mean.**

**Me: And you're horrible with females. First Doris, and now Eva? *shakes head* I need to find you a proper girl, man.**** *speaking to object in hand while Kowalski raises brow* Yellow? Yeah, I'm look-**

**Kowalski: That's a soft pretzel, Layla, not a phone.**

**Me: *shoves pretzel into mouth* And it's delicious. *picks up pizza next and eats it***

**Kowalski: Let me guess. It's a personal party involving food starting with the letter 'p'.**

**Me: *licks a spoonful of parfait* Nuh-uh. Just a coincidence. *picks up cheese cube* See?**

**Kowalski: That's Parmesan.**

**Me: Huh. Guess I am craving 'P' food. Weird. *shrugs and starts cutting up a pancake***

**Kowalski: With you around, I'm not surprised. And where did all these food come from?**

**Me: Magic, but you wouldn't believe me. *through mouthful of Parmesan and pancake* I would offer you some, since you came all this way to visit, but you need to do something for me, remember?**

**Kowalski: Alright. Would you readers be endearing enough to review for my dear friend here? We would appreciate it.**

**Me: And the other one too. *picks up another pizza slice* Oh my lovely pizza with your cheesy goodness...**

**Kowalski: Layla doesn't own Dreamworks, Penguins of Madagascar, or the movie Penguins of Madagascar. If she did, she would most probably be on a romantic date right n-*mouth gets stuffed with pizza slice***

_**Sorry it's short. It was the first thing to come to mind...**_

***I am sorry, KowalskiXEva fans, aka Kova fans, but I just had to put that. XD Though, I'm sure Koris fans thought otherwise...**

_**Oh, who do you guys like more? Kova, or Koris? I prefer puking then seeing my best friend do anything with a girl.**_

**Kowalski: You're a girl, Layla.**

**Me: I meant that I could be the only one who could torture you.**

**Kowalski: That didn't make sense.**

**Me: You asked. I answered. Now shush up. I'm trying to eat.**

**Kowalski: Just review. She's desperate. *splat!* Really? *glares at innocent me* You had to throw a pie at me?**

**Me: *swipes off sauce* It's pineapple. Should've saved that...oh well. I got another one anyways. *shrugs and picks up another pineapple pie* Maybe I should've just thrown the plate instead?**

**Kowalski: _Excuse me?! _You are _thinking_ of throwing a _CERAMIC_ plate at me?**

**Me: *hands out second pie with a smile* Pie? *smile falls at grin on his face* Okay, bad idea. I-*splat!* ... *wipes pie off face while Kowalski laughs* Guess this means...WAR!**

**King Julien: FOOD FIGHT!**

**Mort: I like throwing! And reviews!**


End file.
